The Organizatoins little suprise
by Alyx the XV
Summary: warning i have an overly sick mind this story is not for the weak of heart contains some yoai/language i tried my best to put yoai in it not for small children if any one could they do an art for my character in this story
1. the first little suprise

Xemnas is starting his day like any other day by waking himself up and jumping on top of Saix who was still half a sleep. "Good morning Saix." Xemnas said while the sleepy Saix rubbed his eyes. "Good morning superior." as he warp his arms around Xemnas's neck about to kiss each other another voice.

"Good morning." the two males looked up wondering where the child like voice came from as they not sat side by side questioning each other sanity.

"Saix?" being said in uncertainty. "Did u he-." being cut off by seeing a moving lump under the covers off the bed.

Both of them backing up to the headboard. " superior what is that." the lump moving towards Saix and was now on his lap Saix lifting the covers to see what it was fainting in shock at what he saw. "SAIX!" yelling the surprised Xemnas.

From no where the child's voice again. "Hello mister hey wake up please I need to find my big brother hey wake up." as a small hand continuously tapped the unconscious Saix's face, Xemnas still uncertain of what to do he pulled the covers back to reveal a small child with tanned skin, and ocean blue hair that goes down to his to the middle of his shoulder blade.

As the child was uncovered he tried opening his eyes adjusting them to the light to reveal the they were a very crystalline purple he looked at the man he was sitting on then looked over at Xemnas

His face lighting up. "BIG BROTHER!" screamed while glomping the shocked man, Xemnas letting out a scream that echoed through the castle waking everyone up even the unconscious Saix.

Saix now awake grabbed the kid by the collar of his cloak like he was a stray puppy lifting him about three feet off the ground. "who are you and why are you here." practically growling at the kid. "oh! My name is Alyx." Saying with a cute smile on his face that practically melted Saix.

"That person right there is my big brother."

" I didn't know you had a little brother." taking his eyes off of Alyx for a second as they looked at each other blankly.

" your hair is really nice mister and is smells very good." as he sniff Saix's hair a couple of times

"okay time to get down." Saix's hesitantly said. " okay." as Saix sits Alyx on the ground he runs around the room playfully. "well superior I will go and gather everyone in to the gray area." While he was looking around the room for something. "Where are my pants fuck its like they hide from me on their own." as he was moving things around when he felt tug on his hand. "are these your pants mister."

" Yes thank u." petting the kid on the head putting them on along with his cloak as he went summoning everyone to the gray area.

(about 20 minutes later in the grey area)

" Hello everyone I have a bit of news we have a 15th member in are organization everyone welcome Alyx." as he peeks from behind Xemnas's leg " umm hello everyone." quickly returning behind Xemnas's leg to escape staring eyes.

"No go and meet the other members I have work to do."

"But I'm I'll miss you." as tears started to form in his eyes

"there nothing to worry about you'll see me later okay." petting his head

"okay." while wiping the tears from his eyes

As he stepped to the room and Xemnas left in everyone's head the words fair game echoed.


	2. The first little mission

**As he stood in the middle of the room someone snuck up behind him he turn to find a girl with blue eyes and long black hair looking at him with a smile.**

"**Hello Alyx nice to meet you." She said while kneeling down to be at eye level with him. "Hello what's your name." little Alyx said with happy curiosity on his face. "My name is Xion can you say that." She said with a friendly inviting smile. "X-X-Xi-on Xion." Trying to pronounce it right while Xion is laughing is laughing.**

"**ALYX!" Saix roaring at the little kid "yes." Tears starting to form in his eyes. "Get over here right now you'll be going on a mission with Roxas to eliminate a giant heartless that has appeared in twilight town got it." He said while holding like a puppy by his collar again.**

"**Saix what's your problem man you want him to kill a giant heartless what do you have against the kid." Said the fiery haired new face with beautiful green eyes who grabbed him from Saix holding him in one arm now. "And if I do that's no business of yours." snatching the child back but by the throat this time choking him the child gasping for air.**

"**Saix" Alyx manage to whisper out of his mouth scared he let out a scream that pummeled Saix in to the ground and then started to cry making everyone's ears bleed Zexion being the smarter of the two organization scientist used his illusion too make a lollipop appear in Alyx hand to silence his crying.**

"**Okay now since he stopped crying lets go." Axel open a door to twilight town going through with Alyx in his arms shortly after the four arrive in twilight town near the sunset station axel set Alyx on the ground as he open his eyes he saw tall buildings and ran to touch them. "Wow everything is so tall here!" as he continued to run around Axel, Xion and Roxas laughed as they watched and silence fell Alyx had left they're sight " Axxxxeeeaaaallllll!" Alyx was ran from around the building and hid behind axel cloak "Big scary thing coming this way." Then from around the building a behemoth showed it face to the trio ready to fight Thunder was flying at Xion, and Roxas as Axel jumped to a roof top to get Alyx out of danger but as soon as he turned his back and jump from the roof to join the fight a pack invisible's showed up surrounding Alyx when they were about to strike Alyx when he let out a sound breaking Scream and the invisibles stop and vanished while the behemoth was about to crush Roxas and Xion but fell on its side from axels last ditch attack to help and get back to Alyx Roxas looked at Xion and they attack the behemoth again to release its collected hearts" whoa that was something I thought we were going to die but this little guy just saved us." As axel looked down at Alyx who was clutching so tightly to his cloak like his life depended on it. "let's head home half pints."**


End file.
